1) Aims of the experiment and scientific background. Reovirus cores are molecular machines that export and cap mRNA. 2) Experimental method: Single-crystal diffraction. Depending on resolution derived, data are collected in oscillatino frames of 0. 1 to 0.5 degrees. Data collection was done on BioCARS Station 14 ID-B.